Dragon Wars
by LDSAuthor2013
Summary: Dragon Wars...a battle between all the Dragon Slayers in the entire world, which only comes around every thousand years...and Fairy Tail is about to be swept up into the most dangerous and terrifying Dragon War yet! Rated M for blood, death, swearing, alcohol, and possible (but not likely) lemons.
1. Chap 1: Calm Before the Storm

**LDS: Hey everyone! It's me, with some great news all of us can love to hear! DRAGON WARS IS FINALLY HERE! It took a lot of time to sort through all of your characters and slayers, and I found a lot of great and powerful slayers to put in this story. So, before we begin, let me say from the bottom of my heart; thank you for helping this story become possible. Now then, let's move on to chapter 1 of DRAGON WARS!**

Lucy sighed softly, her head resting on the pillow her arms had formed on the wooden table she was sitting at inside Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. The blonde celestial mage had been sitting in that spot since the guild had opened that morning, and hadn't moved since. Why? Because Lucy Heartfilia was bored.

The feeling of boredom came as a complete shock to her when it first hit about a week ago. After all, Lucy was not a girl to become bored very easily. And when Fairy Tail, guild of the most brawlers and party-hard-idealists, had become her guild, the thought of ever getting bored there flew out of her mind faster than Happy out an open window after a fresh fish Lucy had just thrown out (worked every time she needed the little blue fur ball to get out of her room). And yet, here she was, sitting in the Guild Hall, positively bored out of her mind.

Of course, the blonde knew exactly why she was bored.

Two weeks ago, Grey, Juvia and Lyon had left for an important mission up north. Lucy hadn't heard most of the details, but it sounded as though one of the largest northern guilds was in need of assistance, and had asked Fairy Tail to send their best ice-and-water mages to combat a fire demon that was terrorizing the land. Somehow Lyon had caught wind of it and decided to tag along. The trip there was long, and facing the demon would be long and torturous, so the trio stated they would probably be gone a good three weeks, or hopefully less.

A week after that, the newly forged Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail left on a special mission near the ocean fighting a Dark Guild called Broken Rose that was causing more than a little chaos there. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus had all been more than eager to fight the Dark Guild members once they got to their destination, but Lucy distinctly remembered all three of them begging Erza to let go of them before she threw them into the vehicle of their doom; the train. For the next hour, Lucy and the other guild members could still hear the Dragon Slayers' moans of motion sickness. Just thinking about it brought a small smile to her face.

However, with half of her original team gone, as well as the three strongest Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail on a very long and dangerous mission, Lucy found the Guild Hall…abnormally peaceful. The worst of the brawlers were gone, Elfman and Evergreen were on a special mission somewhere not far from Clovertown, and the newest guild members were still struggling to adjust to the relaxed, almost sloth-like characteristics of the average Fairy Tail member. For a while, the peace had been nice…but five years of being a Fairy had made Lucy realize just how boring peace can be sometimes.

As if that wasn't bad enough, there weren't any big jobs on the job board. Most of the worst ones had been already taken by the new Dragon Slayers or Freed and Bickslow. And even the smaller ones, which Lucy could handle by herself, were being taken up at a dangerous pace. The ones left were too boring to even think about doing. I mean, why does an old man need help cleaning his library? Doesn't he have a maid or daughter that can handle it herself? Regardless, that was what Lucy saw whenever she looked at the job board.

Lucy's sigh slowly evolved into a low groan, and she rolled her head to the side so she could look out at the guild. Her gaze quickly became blank and uninterested, though, and she moaned again.

"Is everything all right, Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened as the voice came from right behind her. The blonde shrieked, jumping ten feet into the air and falling back into her seat with the look of a frightened cat on her face. The girl beside her grabbed Lucy's shoulder tenderly, her usually calm face wearing a small mask of panic.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

As the voice returned, Lucy felt herself sigh, slowly recognizing the soft, caring tone it carried. Smiling, she turned around and nodded to Mirajane, sighing.

"Yeah, I'm just fine Mira," she said softly, a small smile on her face, "you just scared me, that's all." Mira nodded, quickly hopping onto the spot on the bench right next to Lucy, smiling her one-million jewel smile.

"I see. So, why were you moaning back there?" Lucy frowned, and let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"Oh, well…I'm just a little bored, that's all! With Natsu, Grey, and the others gone, this place is a little too quiet for my liking." Mira nodded, sighing. Suddenly, a flash of brilliance leapt into her mind, and she grabbed Lucy by the arm, pulling her up to her feet.

"Well, we can't have that, can we Lucy?" Mira asked, smiling. "Come on, I'll take you out shopping! Hey, Alsay, you come too!" the white-haired beauty of Fairy Tail called, wrapping her other arm around one of the newest Dragon Slayers, Alsay Harbinger. The black-haired girl flipped her hair out of her red eyes and glared at Mira.

"No. Thanks." she seethed at the Take-Over mage, struggling to tear herself free from Mira's grasp. Mira only laughed lightly and continued to pull the two girls towards the Guild Hall doors.

"Come on, it'll be fun! And, I bet it will help you get over your boredom really quick!" Mira laughed, pulling the bitter Dragon Slayer and flustered Celestial mage out into the bright sunlight.

Little did the trio know that their days of being bored were about to end.

* * *

The large iron train slowed to a stop, steam and smoke billowing out of the engine in a cloud of smog. Many men and women stepped on and off of the train as it sat at the station, waiting for passengers, but five figures stood out of the crowd the most.

The first was a tall man with dark blue hair that came down to two sideburns on either side of his face. He was build like a tank, large and formidable, and strapped across his back was a huge blade that appeared to be made from iron and a giant monster's jaw. He wore a brown, fur-lined jacket with dark black pants and fur-lined boots, and his entire right arm was covered in a thick steel armor.

The second was a young girl with pale blue hair and stood about half the height of her first companion. A sly smile was plastered on her china-doll-like face, and her two bright yellow eyes sent shivers down the spines of those that passed her more than a cold winter day. She was wearing a short pale blue dress that reached mid-thigh with a pair of black, _short_ short-shorts, and long white boots that reached her knees.

The third was by far the strangest in the group, and appeared to be a young man. However, it was impossible to truly tell, because his entire body, from head to toe, was wrapped in dark purple cloth like a mummy, and in his left arm was a large, ancient looking book that was covered in a strange, cryptic language. He wore what appeared to be a white trench coat-cloak with red fur along the edges, and red and black clothing underneath.

The fourth, leaning on the third's right shoulder as he struggled to keep from falling, was a young man that had long, spiky white hair that spiked up in different directions. His eyes were mismatched, his right eye blood red, while the other was icy blue, and sheathed on his right hip was a smaller version of the blade strapped across the first man's back. He wore a white and blue winter jacket, with what appeared to be a chainmail shirt underneath, light armor on his right arm and even less on his left, and a pair of black battle greaves, and steel combat boots on his feet.

The last member of the group was a small brown cat that was walking on its hind legs and wore a large pair of glasses. In its little paws was a large textbook bound in leather, which it was feverishly reading as it walked in front of the other members of the group. After a moment of walking, the cat finally closed the book, looked around, and muttered, "So, this is the place?"

The white-haired young man at the back of the group grimaced, pushing himself weakly onto his own feet. "It better be, Homer, because there is no way in hell I'm ever getting on that death trap again!" His pale skin turned ghostly white, and he shuddered. "Just thinking about it makes me feel sick."

"Just try to relax, okay Byakuren?" the mummy-wrapped young man beside him instructed, patting Byakuren lightly on the back. "Deep breaths, in and out." Byakuren nodded slowly to his advice, while the light blue haired girl in front of them snorted.

"Jeeze Sven, stop pampering your boyfriend, would ya?" Byakuren glared at the pale girl and whipped his short jaw-blade out, the tip just a centimeter from her nose.

"I dare you to say that again, Janice," he growled, a bit of ice forming on the edge of his blade. Janice only smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I said that Sven should stop pampering y—"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" the last member of their party shouted, grabbing his huge jaw-sword's hilt and swinging it out. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BICKERING! SO JUST SHUT UP FOR ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES, OR SO HELP ME I WILL SLAY THE BOTH OF YOU THIS VERY MOMENT!"

Needless to say both of the shorter members instantly fell silent, though Byakuren still held his sword in his left hand. "Y-yes, Bjorn…" the two muttered out shyly and stupidly. The giant nodded firmly and turned back to the cat at the front of the group. Homer nodded and opened his book again.

"Anyway, carrying on with the real reason for why we are here," the cat said, glaring at the two youngest members of the group as they continued to silently death-glare each other, "Magnolia is home to the legendary Fairy Tail Guild. Their guild has a large amount of Dragon Slayers in it. Our task is to seek the Fairy Tail Guild and find these Dragon Slayers. Failure is not an option we can allow! Do you understand?" All four of the mages nodded firmly. "Good. Now, split up and begin searching. Bjorn with Janice, Sven with myself, and Byakuren…" the cat turned to where the white haired mage had been standing, only to find it empty and an only slightly shocked Janice beside it. "…will be alone…again."

Sighing, the four turned back to the city and, breaking up into their teams, headed back down into the streets, looking for any sign of Fairy Tail, whether it was mages or the Guild Hall itself.

The hunt was on.


	2. Chap 2: The Hunt is On!

**Hey everyone! LDSAuthor2013 here with the next chapter to Dragon Wars! Did you guys miss me? (crickets chirping) I...thought not...anyway, plan on me updating this story every seven days. So, those of you who are wondering when I'll be updating...there's your answer. School may get in my way sometimes, but I can always find time for my fans and friends. So, fellow Fanfictioners, hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Dragon Wars; The Hunt is On!**

"OHHH! Lucy, that is just tooooo cute!"

Lucy smiled brightly at Mira, then turned back to the mirror that she had been posing in front of. She was wearing a short blue and white dress that was bare on the back and shoulders but had fairly long sleeves, and had its straps tied around the back of her neck. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans clung tightly to her hips and legs, bunching only slightly before her ankles, where she was wearing a pair of shiny black heels. The Celestial Mage did a quick spin before the mirror, and then turned back to her friend.

"Thanks, Mira," she said, smiling at her reflection again, before sighing softly, "but sadly, it's also too expensive."

Mira just waved her hand in front of her face, her peaceful smile shining back at the blonde. "Oh, don't worry about the cost, I'll take care of it!" Lucy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the Take-Over Mage's words hit her, and she stood up quickly in shock.

"Bu-but, Mira! The whole look is worth fifteen-thousand jewel! I can't let you pay so much for something like this!" Sighing, she turned around and walked back to the changing room. "I'll just change out of this, and we can move on to the next store."

"Ah ah ah!" Mira said, grabbing Lucy's shoulder firmly and pulling her away. "Don't worry about the cost, Lucy. The shop owner is a friend of mine and gives me a 75% discount every time I come. Besides, this look is perfect for you, Lucy!" Mira's face suddenly turned serious, and she stared right into Lucy's eyes. "So I am getting it for you, and that is final!"

The blonde nodded slowly, a slight bit of fear biting at the back of her mind. What Mirajane wanted, Mirajane got. Sighing, she let her shoulders slump as she stared at the ground in defeat. "Fine Mira, I'll let you buy it for me."

Instantly, the white-haired girl's eyes shined, and she clapped her hands together happily. "Oh good! I'm glad you like it, Lucy! Now then, time to see how Alsay looks!" As soon as she heard her name, the Dragon Slayer looked up over the top of the changing room's door and glared over at Mira.

"No way, Mira! You only said that I had to try on the clothes, you said nothing about me stepping out and showing myself off like a piece of meat! I'm not coming out!"

Mira's face instantly warped into a disappointed and pained pout, staring at the ground sadly. "Aw, come on, Alsay! It's just me and Lucy here, it's not like Bickslow, Laxus or Gajeel are standing ready to leer at you and your body! Besides, that dress is just your style! You'll look so cute in it, so why won't you come out and prove my point?"

"Because I don't want to look cute! I'm a Dragon Slayer, not a fashion model! I don't need to wear stuff…" Alsay's complaints slowly came to a stop as she saw the dark and mischievous aura enveloping the Take-Over Mage.

"Alsay," Mira said softly, her voice quiet. The Dragon Slayer shuddered, feeling a wave of fear and weakness roll over her, a feeling she was not used to. Mira continued on, ignoring the girl. "If you don't come out here and show me how you look in that outfit, I will drag you out of there myself and throw you right into the middle of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall where everyone can see you, and not just me and Lucy."

The Dragon Slayer was silent for a moment, the shock of Mira's words still rocketing around her head. Finally, she opened the changing room's door and stepped out into the shop. Lucy couldn't help but gasp. Gone was the black, white, and red Lolita dress she normally wore, which made her look even more like some kind of gothic vampiress. Instead, she now wore a red oriental dress that reached mid-thigh, with gold on the edge and forming small flowers in the corners. Binding it was a wine-red cloth that was wrapped tightly around her chest, and around the neck was a golden choker that looked like a Chinese dragon. On her legs she wore long black pants that seemed to suck in all of the light, and on her feet were a pair of…

"Combat boots?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking down at the black steel shoes her friend was wearing on her feet. The Dragon Slayer shrugged, her eyes only half-open.

"Can't I wear something _I_ want to wear, something that is actually _me?_" she asked, slowly looking in the mirror. She felt a small smile whisper across her face, and she did a small spin. "Although, I have to say that this _does_ look pretty good on me, now that I think about it."

Mira smiled again, hugging Alsay tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy you like it, Alsay! Come on, I'll buy it for you!" Before Alsay or Lucy could say anything, the Take-Over mistress began pulling the two of them towards the cashier. However, they didn't get far before they heard something that intrigued all of them.

"Come on, Janice, how much longer are you planning on spending our time here in this store? We have to get back to hunting down those Fairies from Fairy Tail, now!"

"Fairy Tail?" the trio said softly, eyebrows raised. Lucy quickly pulled herself free from Mirajane's grasp and slipped over to a rack of clothes, Alsay right beside her. Slowly, they looked over the top of the rack and stared at the people speaking. The one who had obviously been complaining was a tall man, probably larger than Elfman, dressed in fur, with a huge battle sword on his back and with spiky, dark blue hair on his head. The person he was complaining to was a girl about a half, maybe two-thirds his size, with icy-blue hair and wearing clothes similar to Lucy's now, except with short-shorts and long boots on her legs, and a white and light blue jacket over her dress. The girl sighed to the titan before her and shook her head.

"Bjorn, you idiot, you have to follow my logic. If we stop in every store in Magnolia, eventually we'll find one with one of the Fairies in it. And once we find them, we just have to ask them for directions to their Guild Halls, and we'll be ready to go!"

The man, obviously Bjorn, scowled deeply and turned towards a relatively small pile of bags and clothes. "And you're sure you're not just using this whole mission to go on an all-expenses-paid shopping spree, and are dragging me along because you couldn't drag Byakuren along with you?"

The pale blue haired girl's face turned a couple shades darker than Natsu's hair, and Lucy giggled slightly at the scene before her. "Just shut up Bjorn! So what if I spend a bit on this trip?" By the looks of the pile, she had been spending more than just 'a little'. "I shop when I'm stressed, you know that! Besides, won't I look totally hot dressed like this when we show up at Fairy Tail?" Smiling, she did a quick spin and winked at the titan before her. Bjorn only seemed to sigh and slump his shoulders.

"But Janice…you have two jackets just like that one back in Vindralholme!" The girl frowned and shook her head.

"Uh, excuse me Bjorn, but I do not! This one," she said, turning around, "has a light blue _heart _on the back, while the two that I have home have a snowflake and the Guild symbol on the back! See?! Totally different!"

"Riiight…" Bjorn said slowly, sighing again. "Anyway, let's stop focusing on clothes, if we can, and focus more on finding us some Fairies."

"Well, then, looks like you two are in luck!" Lucy said, finally making herself known. In her hand was Loki's Gatekey, and both of Alsay's hands were enveloped in a dark, black, shadowy aura. "We are Lucy and Alsay from Fairy Tail! Now tell us, what do you want with our Guild?!"

* * *

Homer slowly glided over the tops of the houses in Magnolia, his eyes scouring the city for any sign of Fairy Tail members. The brown tabby-like Exceed had been searching for over an hour now, and still had yet to find much of a sign of the boisterous Magic Guild he had heard so much about. The time he was spending in Magnolia was quickly slipping from his paws like grains of sand, and it was annoying the usually calm and level-headed cat at a very terrifying pace.

Sighing, Homer plopped down onto the smokestack of a nearby house, panting softly. "Damn it," he cursed softly, "Magnolia is a much larger city than I first assumed. It is going to be quite the burden, searching for these Fairies and their Guild Hall in this labyrinthine city." He paused, looking over his shoulder at the large book he was carrying. "Perhaps if I left this here…"

_SMACK!_

The cat glared at himself, his right cheek turning a soft red color from the slap he had just given himself. He couldn't just leave his book on the top of the building like that! Like he had said, it was a maze in this city, he would be lucky if he found this same house again. And even then, there was the chance of it falling off the roof, or getting stolen. Homer grimaced at the thought of his book in the hands of another being. To most, it was just a normal book bound in leather, but to any mage it could be clear it was anything but a normal book.

"So, my choices are leave it here, and hope that it doesn't fall off, that it doesn't get stolen, or that I don't forget where it is, _or_ I keep it with me, and fly around Magnolia, absolutely exhausted, with this impossible weight on my back!"

"…or you could hand the book over to one of your friends."

Homer's eyes widened and he snapped his head around so fast that it just had to be painful. Standing right behind him was Sven, his eyes smiling brightly through the gaps in his shroud. "S-Sven!" Homer exclaimed, grinning excitedly. "Oh, thank goodness you are here, Sven! I am absolutely exhausted, haven't been able to fly around much with this terrible weight upon my shoulders. Could you carry my book for me, my friend?"

The shrouded man nodded, quickly removing the large textbook from the small cat's back. Instantly Homer relaxed, his shoulders slumping slightly in relief. He had gone ten years carrying that book on his back, and rarely removed it from his person. Only two people in the world he could trust with the book; Sven, and their Guild Master. Homer sighed again and looked up at his friend, who was looking through his own ancient book, a small scowl shown in his eyes.

"Something wrong, Sven?" he asked softly, jumping up to the young man's shoulder. Sven chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong. I'm just…worried about how this will go. I mean," he said, looking out over the rooftops, "we are five mages from a far north Magic Guild that barely anyone has ever heard of, and even more rarely seen, this far south. If we come down here, trying to look for the Fairy Tail members, especially their Dragon Slayers, then who knows how the fairies are gonna react?"

Homer sighed, closing his eyes and pushing the large pair of glasses on his face along the edge of his nose. "Well, I would hope that they would not over-react, and not blow up in our face. If possible, perhaps we could find someone from the Guild that has worked with our group often, and could vouch for us." Sven released his breath sharply in a soft groan and closed his book with a loud slam.

"Yeah, but who could that be, Homer?" he asked, eyes glaring slightly. "The only people I can even think of who have worked with our Guild in the past are Makarov, Macao, and—"

"Us."

Homer and Sven's eyes widened and both of their heads snapped down to the street below. Their eyes widened even further as they saw the navy-blue haired Ice Maker Mage and the blue-haired Water Mage smiling up at the two of them. Homer shook his head and hopped off the roof, floating slowly down to the two of them.

"Grey! Juvia! What are you two doing here?" Sven asked, leaping down so he was standing right in front of the Ice and Water Mages. "Last I saw you, you were taking off with Christoph and Ivan from our Guild, busy taking down that fire demon, Jakkoryuu!"

Grey shrugged and smirked at the two northern mages. "Eh, we got finished early. That fire demon was a tough one, but compared to Natsu, his flames might as well have been from a cigarette lighter. We froze that guy solid, and managed to get home early."

"But," Juvia said, looking up at the shrouded man, "that's why we are here, Sven. Why are you here?"

Sven chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Ah…well, that's a long story, guys." Grey rose his eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"I've got the time, Sven." Sven and Homer sighed, shaking their heads. It was really looking like there was no way out of this, after all.

* * *

Gale Percival stood silently outside the front doors of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall, his eyes closed as he slowed his breath and listened to the peaceful silence. It was something he could rarely experience, without it somehow being ruined for him. Gale was one of the newer Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail, a tall young man with dark black hair with a streak of yellow hair along the right side of his head. And, while he enjoyed being a member of the chaotic Magic Guild, Fairy Tail, Gale also enjoyed getting away from all of the shouting and fighting, and just relaxing outside in the peace and quiet…

"Hey."

So much for Gale's peace and quiet. Gale frowned, opening one of his pale amber eyes. Standing across the street from him was a man who looked to be several years older than him, probably around twenty-four or twenty-five years old, with spiky white hair and blue and red eyes. Under his white and blue jacket he wore what looked like a suit of light-weight armor and chain mail, and on his right hip was a short sword that looked like it was made from steel and bone. The man frowned at him and nodded up at the Guild Hall.

"Are you a member of this Guild?"

Gale looked over at him, still sitting silently against the wall, but slowly nodded. The white-haired man smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Ah, good. Can you tell me where to find the Dragon Slayer Trio, then, of Fairy Tail? I need to find them, as soon as possible." Gale shook his head slowly, closing his eyes again. "Hey, why not?"

"Because," Gale replied, his voice sharp and his eyes narrowed at the man before him, "they are on a special mission for the Guild, and as such, I cannot reveal anything about where they are." The older mage sighed and ran his hands though his hair in annoyance.

"Aw, come on! Can you at least tell me when they'll be coming back?" Gale shook his head, turning back to the Guild.

"Sorry, but still, no can do. I can't reveal anything that has to do with the Guild, or members in it." The white-haired mage sighed and turned away, nodding. However, neither he nor the man he had been speaking to had noticed his one red eye flash an even brighter red, or the cold, harsh voice whispering darkly at the back of his mind. However, he did notice the icy smirk on his face, and the dark thoughts that were quickly filling his head. Slowly, he came to a stop and looked back darkly at the other mage, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Fine," he said softly, his eyes narrowing, "if you won't tell me straight out, I'll just have to find a way to get the information from you by force!"

The next thing Gale knew, he was sailing through the doors of the Guild Hall, ice forming across his chest where the blade had cut him.


	3. Chap 3: The Ice Demons

Janice's eyes widened as an old familiar chill ran up the length of her spin, bristling the hairs on the back of her neck. She was not a mage that could get cold easily, or feel the bite of winter air irritably on the back of her neck. However, the chills that she was feeling were all too real. The cold bite at the back of her neck, the bitter sting forming in her chest, and the cold air that seemed to now grow thick and heavy around her; she knew what all this meant, knew it all too well.

Slowly she looked over to Bjorn, the titan trembling beside her. Bjorn was trembling. _Bjorn_ was _trembling_. The titan of Vindralholme, a powerful mage who was known to survive even in the harshest of blizzards without even growing cold, was quivering. His brow was warped and contorted into the shape of a frown, and cold beads of sweat ran down his forehead, freezing halfway down his face. He groaned softly, and his breath came out in a huff of vapor like that on a cold winter's night. The cold, the fear; both he and Janice knew what it told them, even when it had no voice to say it.

"Byakuren…" she muttered softly, her right hand absentmindedly reaching up to the necklace that hung around her neck, touching the ice-blue pendant that hung from it. It was cold to touch, almost cold enough to make even Janice jerk her hand away. It was _never_ this cold, _never_. Beside her, Bjorn nodded faintly, his frown deeper now.

"Looks like it…" He grimaced, his silver eyes narrowing below his two thick, blue eyebrows. "That idiot…"

"Hey!" Lucy shouted to both of them, swinging her gate key out in front of her in annoyance. "I'm still here, in case you two didn't notice! So stop ignoring me and answer me! What do the two of you want with Fairy Tail?" Both Janice and Bjorn stayed silent, ticking the blonde off even more. "Come on, answer me!" Sighing, she held her key tightly and glared at them. "Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll force it out of you! **Open, Gate of the Lion!**"

Instantly, the entire store was filled with a brilliant flash of light. Janice and Bjorn threw their hands in front of their eyes, trying to keep from being blinded, the whole building shaking with power. Then, suddenly, the light disappeared, and standing right beside Lucy, dressed in a suit and wearing blue-tinted glasses, was Loke, Celestial Spirit of the Lion. He grinned softly, looking over at the two figures standing before him and the two Fairy Tail girls.

"Well now," he said, smirking at the two of them, "what is going on here?" He shot a grin at Lucy and nodded toward the duo. "Want me to try and get some answers from them, Lucy?"

"Do what you can, Loke!" she said, smiling.

The Lion Spirit nodded and turned around, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, I'll handle the big guy, but you know that I don't like fighting girls. Goes against everything that I believe in, Lucy." Instantly, Janice smirked and stepped ahead of Bjorn, a single hand on the titan's chest.

"Oh is that so? Bjorn, go help Byakuren. I'll handle these girls and their little kitty." Bjorn raised his eyebrows and smirked, stepping back. "Trust me on this, Bjorn, you'll be more help to him than I am. Besides, I haven't had a good fight in a while. Two or three on one should be good!"

"Whatever you say, little sis," Bjorn said, chuckling under his breath. Slowly, he looked up to Loke and shook his head. "Might want to get rid of that chivalrous attitude while fighting my sis, Lion boy. You'll want to take her seriously, I guarantee it." Smirking, he turned around and shot off for the door.

"Oh no you don't!"Alsay shouted, chasing after him.

"Alsay!" Lucy shouted, staring in shock as her friend shot out the store's doors. "Great, now I'm stuck fighting this girl on my own. Wait, where's Mirajane?"

* * *

"Achooo!"

"Hey, Miss Strauss, are you all right?" the clerk asked, placing Lucy's and Alsay's outfits into a few bags. The white-haired Take-Over mistress rubbed her nose softly, shaking her head. Sighing, she nodded, her smile quickly back on her face.

"Oh yes, don't worry sir. Probably just someone talking about me." The clerk laughed as she said that, handing her the two bags.

"What, do you actually believe that, Miss?" Mira nodded, smiling. "Well, if you say so…now, onto the rest of the clothes." Sighing, the young man turned to the two shopping carts full of clothes behind her. "You sure your two friends are gonna like you buying all these clothes for them?"

"Of course, I know my friends very well, no doubt about it, they'll love what I've got here for them!"

"If you say so," he said, sounding slightly unsure. Still, he quickly began pulling the clothes out and ringing them up.

* * *

Janice smirked, shaking her head. "All that talk, and now that it's just you and your kitty you start shaking in your boots! Looks like this won't be any trouble after all!" Lucy cringed and quickly spun around, glaring at the blue-haired girl.

"Shut it you! Loke, take her out!"

The Lion Spirit sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge his nose again. "I'm sorry Lucy, but this goes against everything I believe in. Couldn't you send out Sagitarius or Taurus to handle her? I love helping you, but fighting girls just isn't my thi—" The spirit's words were cut off as he was suddenly sent hurdling across the store, ice forming on his suit. Janice smirked, the ice whip she had used on him shattering into crystals.

"Didn't my big brother tell you to take me seriously, kitty? Don't let appearances fool you, boy. I'm much more powerful than you'd ever believe." Smirking, she held her right hand out, ice crystals forming in the air around it. "And if you don't take me seriously and fight back, you'll be frozen solid! **Ice Make Chain Whip!**"

Lucy stared in shock as an enormous chain whip with barbs sticking off of it suddenly appeared in Janice's hand. Smirking, the ice-user snapped the whip out, the barbs and chains cutting and snaring Loke. Quickly, Janice snapped her hand back, pulling Loke back, where he pulled him with a slight struggle to his feet. He didn't stand long, though, as the wounds on him started to freeze over. Janice smirked and pulled her whip back, holding the icy weapon against her hip as she walked up to the freezing spirit.

"See, what did I tell you, kitty? You gotta be more serious when handling me, got it?" Loke grimaced, shifting under the ice, but to no avail.

"Damn…you…you…" he muttered, trying to spit back a reply. Janice only laughed at him and shook her head, stepping away.

"Save your breath, kitty. You'll need it." Quickly she snapped her attention back to Lucy, smirking. "Oh, and you'd better call out a different Spirit and send this guy back to the Spirit World, or else he'll be an ice statue before I'm even half done!"

Lucy grimaced, but nodded, snapping Loke's key out again. "Come on back, Loke!" The spirit made an almost imperceptible nod to his friend and disappeared in a flash of light, the case of ice that had formed on him shattering. Lucy sighed and turned back to Janice, who was still wearing a cocky grin on her face. "Well, if we're gonna do this, we'd better do this right! **Open, Gate of the Maiden!**"

Instantly, the pink-haired girl appeared beside Lucy in a flash of light. Smiling, the maid bowed to Lucy, her chains clinking softly. "Mistress, are you going to punish me now?"

"Why do you always ask that?!" Lucy shouted, glaring. Sighing, she shook her head and pointed towards Janice. "I need you to take that girl down for me, okay Virgo?"

"Very well, Mistress," the maiden spirit said, bowing again. Suddenly, the girl spun around, aiming a kick at the light-blue haired girl. Janice only grinned and ducked under the kick. Smirking, the ice mage snapped her whips out, lashing out at the maiden. However, unlike with Loke, Virgo dodged each attack and landed a powerful kick at Janice, knocking her away. Lucy smirked as she saw the girl go spinning through the wall.

"Nice job Virgo!" she cheered, smiling at the smaller girl. Virgo nodded and bowed.

"You're welcome, Mistress. Shall I be punished now?"

"What is it with you and being punished?!" Lucy asked, glaring at her little friend. Sighing, she shook her head and turned towards the hole Janice had been kicked through. "Well, at least it's ov—" Lucy stopped, her eyes wide as the Ice mage pulled herself out of the hole, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Now this is more like it! Now we can fight seriously!" Lucy's eyes widened. The ice whips that took out Loke like he was nothing hadn't been her fighting seriously?! Smirking, Janice snapped her hands out in front of her and focused her magic into it. "**Take-Over Ice Demoness Soul!**"

Lucy stared in shock as light blue, white, and black magic suddenly consumed Janice, hiding her from her gaze. "Oh shit…I hope Alsay's doing better than me…"

* * *

"Would you leave me alone?!" Bjorn asked angrily, spinning to the left as the Black Dragon Slayer girl slashed at the spot he had been standing just a few seconds ago with her Black Dragon Sword. Alsay glared at him and shook her head, raising her sword.

"Not if you're a danger to my Guild! **Black Dragon Slash!**" Bjorn glared as the attack hit him in the chest, knocking him back a ways. Smoke rose from his chest, and a small bit of blood fell from his chest. Sighing, he threw his arm back and felt magic beginning to run into it.

"You know, I tried to explain to you, twice," he shouted, ducking under another swing of her sword, "that I am not going to harm Fairy Tail, but still you won't listen, so I guess I have to force you to listen by brute force!" Frowning, he threw his arm back forward and ground his teeth together. "**Take-Over Frost Titan Soul!**"

"Damn it," Alsay muttered, jumping as Bjorn was consumed in a flash of white and light blue magic. Slowly she landed on the top of one of the nearby buildings, staring down at where the dark-blue haired man had been standing. Instead of him, there stood a being at least twice his height with pure white skin with light blue tattoos along its arms, chest, and head. On its head were two huge bull horns with icicles forming on the ends, and its face was shrouded behind a thick, pale blue beard and thick pale blue eyebrows. The titan turned to Alsay and frowned.

"**Ice Titan's Fist!**" he roared, throwing a powerful punch at the Dragon Slayer. Frowning, Alsay jumped over it, easily dodging it. Sighing, she stood up on a building and turned back to the behemoth Bjorn had become. Her eyes widened as she saw the entire building she had been standing on, along with the ones beside it and behind it, and been frozen solid. Bjorn frowned and turned back to Alsay, cracking his neck twice.

"**I warned you, didn't I, girl?**" Frowning, he pulled his fists back and roared loudly. "**Ice Titan's Fist!**"

* * *

Byakuren smirked darkly, his eyes glowing bright red as he stared at the Guild Hall around him. Ice covered everything, icicles hung from the ceiling and rose like pillars from the floor below. The glass was covered with a thick layer of ice, sending a rainbow of icy blues and purple scattering across the hall, including the large ice cage where the guild members were frozen and chained behind. His smirk grew larger. His ice was the most powerful in the world. Not even a fire dragon could melt the ice palace Fairy Tail's Guild Hall had become.

"_Well_," he said, turning towards the figure of Macao, frozen firmly against the wall, "_now that I've got your undivided attention, Guildmaster Macao, I'll ask again!_" Macao's eyes widened as Byakuren's hand gripped the man's throat and tore the dark-blue haired figure off the wall, grinning up again.

"I told you…the first…time…" he said softly, struggling against Byakuren's grip. "I…can't tell you…where Natsu and the others…are…"

"_Cut the shit, man! I know you know where they are, and that you can tell me! Now then…_"

Suddenly, Macao's eyes widened as he was tossed across the Guild Hall once more, crumpling against the ground. Byakuren towered over him, smirking as he held his icy blade over the Guildmaster, his eyes glowing bright red.

"…_Where are the Dragons of Fairy Tail?!_"


	4. Chap 4: Chaos in Magnolia

**So, real quick: Really sorry I couldn't update for a while, just trying to get through the last few weeks, so haven't been updating often, gonna be better later, now let's get to the story!**

Lucy couldn't help but feel fear well up inside of her as the mist that had surrounded Janice during her transformation slowly began to dissipate into the air. Standing where the light-blue-haired girl had been just moments before was a _very _ shapely and scantily-clothed woman with pale blue skin and pure white hair that cascaded down her back in a long curtain. Her ears were pointed and wolf-like, and poking out of her hair were six large, dark-blue horns. Her fingernails were long and a very pale blue with pointed ends, and light blue crack-like designs appeared on her arms, chest, and legs. Her eyes were a bright yellow, and her lips were a deep azure. Smiling a vicious smile, the figure crossed her arms in an 'x' in front of her, her hands glowing with icy-white aura.

"_Impressed?_" she asked, her voice soft, yet covered with a dark, devilish tone. "_This is my favorite Take-Over Soul; Freya, Queen of the Ice Demons. With her powers on my side, my Ice magic is completely unstoppable!_" Lucy grimaced, gripping her Gate Keys even tighter.

"It doesn't matter who your Take-Over Soul comes from, bitch!" she shouted. "I'll still beat you, no matter what it takes! Virgo, take her down!" The pink-haired maiden nodded, bowing slightly to Lucy.

"As you wish, Mistress!" And, in another flash, the maid-dressed spirit shot towards Janice, right leg raised in a kick as her chains spun wildly around her. To her surprise, though, the ice demoness didn't even try to dodge. Instead, the white-haired woman raised her right hand, her index and middle fingers extended towards Virgo, and began to force ice magic to the talon-like fingertips.

"_Winter Lightning!_" With a wicked smile on her face, Janice shot an arc of light blue ice magic towards Virgo. The Celestial Spirit grimaced at the attack and spun to the side, barely dodging the attack. As soon as she landed, the demoness whipped her hand out again, an icy whip in her grasp.

"Virgo, be careful!" Lucy shouted to her friend. Virgo nodded, spinning the chains on her shackles wildly, and began to charge again at Janice. The ice demoness gave the Celestial Spirit a cool smirk and whipped her wrist and whip again. Virgo instantly leapt a few steps back, but kept rushing forward, the elongated chains on her arms searching for a weak spot to hit Janice at. The whips knocked the chains back every time, but Virgo's determination pushed her on, her attacks feverishly slashing away at the ice demoness.

"_Well, aren't you a cute committed little servant?_" she hissed, whipping Virgo back again. "_You won't please your master for long with this, though! I will take you down!_" Shrieking, she whipped her wrist out again and caught both of Virgo's arms in a tight grip. Virgo glared, but didn't move back to escape.

"That is what you think. I will beat you for my Mistress!" Suddenly, faster than Janice could react to, Virgo whipped her arms around in a rapid circle, sending a wave down the whip, wrapping it around Janice's hand. Grimacing, Virgo dug her feet into the floorboards of the store and began spinning around swiftly.

"_What are youuu—aaahhhh!_" Janice screamed, her sentence being forgotten as Virgo's spin grew even faster, sending the demoness flying around the room at rapid speeds and knocking her into clothing racks and viewing mirrors.

"Yeah! Nice job, Virgo!" Lucy cheered, smiling at her Spirit friend. Before Virgo could respond, though, Janice hissed and spread her two icy-blue-white wings out behind her, stopping her spinning around wildly. Virgo grimaced, pulling back tightly on the whip, trying to pull the girl down, but Janice only frowned, eyes flashing.

"_I'm done with this! Freya's Breath!_" Lucy and Virgo's eyes widened as a cool white stream of vapor slipped out of Janice's mouth and swirled down her chest to her arm. As soon as it touched the whip in her hands, huge hoar frost crystals began forming on the long weapon. Virgo watched as the vapor continued its slow trek down the whip, the razor-sharp frost crystals growing with every passing second. Finally, realization finally dawned on the Spirit, and Virgo tried to leap back, only to be held in place by the whip.

"Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing at her own whip. "Hang on, I'll get you out of there!"

"_You'll never make it to her, bitch!_" Janice sneered, the ice almost to Virgo. "_Time to fall, little girl!_" Instantly, the whole whip glowed with white light, and the ice shot forward even faster, the crystals aimed right at the pink-haired Maiden.

"Virgo!"

_SHRISHHH!_

Virgo, Lucy, and Janice all stared in shock as the entire whip and every crystal on it shattered into a fine white powder. Larger chunks embedded themselves into the store's floors, sharp shards sticking up dubiously. Janice stared down at the remains of her attack for a few moments longer, and then crumpled to the ground, a long slash appearing across her chest.

"Moooo! That'll take care of youuu!"

"Heh, hopefully you'll learn to have better style next time, Baby."

Lucy and Virgo's eyes widened even further as they noticed, for the first time, the two other Spirits that had suddenly appeared in the room. One was a tall minotaur with cow-hide skin, carrying a large golden ax on his back. The other was a tall dark-skinned man wearing shades with red crab legs sticking off of his back and scissors carried in his hands. And both were near and dear friends to Lucy and Virgo.

"Taurus…Cancer…" Lucy muttered softly, staring in shock. The first smirked and nodded, turning back to his Wizard, while the second stepped closer to the defeated woman on the ground.

"Yeah, Miss Luuucy, it's us! We came here to help youuu out, since Virgo wasn't doooing too goood." Lucy smiled, nodding slowly. "Well, seeing as she's down for the count, youuu shouuuld head back, Virgo." Virgo nodded slowly, picking herself up off the ground and turning back to the blonde.

"I'm ready to return, Mistress. You can punish me later."

Lucy nodded, a large tick mark formed on her forehead as she swept her gate key out in front of her, closing the doorway to the Maiden's Palace. Instantly the pinkette disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Taurus and Cancer with Lucy. Cancer, now beside Lucy, turned back to the Take-Over girl on the ground.

"So what will we do with her now, Baby?" he asked, his voice smooth as ever. Lucy shrugged, frowning at the girl.

"To be honest I haven't the foggiest. She seemed like she was a danger to Fairy Tail…maybe we should capture her and hold her for questioning?" Taurus nodded, his cowbell banging around noisily.

"Sounds gooood to me," he said, grinning as he started to step forward. And instantly took an ice whip to the face. "Augh!"

"Taurus!" Lucy cried, about to leap to her friend, but Cancer held her back. The cool and calm Spirit was glaring at the ice demoness Janice, who was slowly getting back onto her feet.

"Don't do anything yet, Baby," he said, frowning, "this battle ain't over yet, ya dig?" Lucy nodded, gazing at Janice as she pulled herself up onto her feet again, her icy glare trained on the Celestial Wizard.

"_You little bitch_," Janice hissed, "_you think you can beat me like that?! I'll show you true power, little Fairy!_" Glaring she held her hands out in front of her, Ice Magic growing in her palms. "_Freya's Wra—_" Before she could finish herself, though, Janice shuddered, all the Ice Magic in her hands dissipating. Her eyes widened, and she gripped her head lightly. "…_no…Byakuren…_"

Lucy stared at the blue-skinned girl before her, trying to understand what was going on, when suddenly she shot up and spread her wings. "What are you doing?!" she challenged, stepping forward, Cancer moving with her now. The girl only turned back slowly to her, and Lucy was surprised to see a look of sadness and pain on her face.

"_Please…_" she said softly, "_…I need to go…please…_" Without another word, she disappeared out the hole she had been thrown through just earlier. Lucy stared in shock, and then leapt after her, seeing the girl fly off towards a towering figure about half a mile away.

"Well, what do we do now, Baby?" Cancer asked, Taurus and him walking up beside her. Lucy frowned, and then stepped out into the hole.

"What else? We follow them!" With a nod, she leap out the hole, followed quickly by Taurus and Cancer, leaving the store empty and quiet once more. Or at least, mostly empty.

"Hey girls!" Mirajane cried, suddenly appearing from the register, "I'm back, so who's ready for more…shop…ping…" She stared around at the destruction of the room and the absence of two of her best friends, the ice on the ceiling and floor, the hole in the wall, and the giant frosty figure fighting a black blur in the distance.

"…okay…what did I miss?"

* * *

Bjorn grimaced, his right arm covered in long scars with black burns forming around the wounds. His battle with the Black Dragon Slayer was headed down a rapid downward spiral, even with him in his Frost Titan form. At first, he had just been trying to scare the little black and red blur off and then head right to where Byakuren's signal was coming from. But the instant the girl started fighting back with her Dragon Force ability was the instant he realized just how much shit he was now in.

"**Black Dragon Blitz!**"

Instantly Bjorn dropped down to the ground, Alsay's small yet undeniably powerful form slashing down at his back. Her attacks continued to lash down on him, making the powerful titan roar in pain. He could imagine just how humiliating it must look, a beast of a man being beaten black, blue and red by a diminutive girl with black magic on her side. It was just horrible. Groaning, he gripped the large sword he had been wielding before, now more like a hunting knife to him in his new form, and turned back to Alsay.

"**Enough of this, Fairy! Ice Titan's Ax!**" Instantly, a large cloud of cool Ice Magic shot up the length of his sword, turning the weapon into an enormous ax of similar make, but cool white and silver, with icy blue crystals hanging off of it. Roaring, he swung the blade around, slamming it right into the girl's side. Alsay managed to protect herself with her Black Dragon Sword…but it left her open for the next attack Bjorn had for her.

"**Ice Titan's Fist!**" Alsay's eyes shot open, the attack hitting her squarely in the chest. Instantly, she was thrown back, clear across the city, and falling finally into a house with a loud slam. And then, silence.

Bjorn sighed, panting heavily. Though he was massive in human form alone, even he would agree he wasn't one of the strongest mages in his Guild. Fighting a Dragon Slayer, especially one with Black Magic as her medium, had taken a toll on his strength. He fell down onto one knee, his ax holding him up on his right side. If he was going to get to Byakuren, he would be no real help to him the way he was now. He would need some serious help in this.

"_Bjorn!_"

The titan's eyes widened, and he slowly turned around. Flying up to him, looking just as bad as he probably now was, was his sister Janice in her Ice Demoness form. Instantly the older twin held out his left arm, his sister landing softly on the enormous limb.

"**What the hell happened to you, Janice?**" Bjorn asked, wrath and fear mixed in his voice. His sister panted faintly, like he had been, and turned her face up to him.

"_That Fairy was stronger than I thought, Bjorn! Those Celestial Spirits of hers were fucking powerful! The bitch, she had me so wasted, I don't think I can last much longer now!_" Bjorn nodded, turning back to the crater Alsay had been thrown into.

"**I know how you feel, sis. If Byakuren's in trouble, we need to go to him now, because if we waste our magic any further on Fairies, we won't be any good to him.**"

"_Then what are we waiting for, Bjorn?!_" Janice asked, tugging her brother's arm in direction of Byakuren's signal. "_Let's go!_"

"You two aren't going anywhere!"

Both of the Take-Over twins stopped, the voices ringing in their ears. Standing behind them were the two Fairy Tail members again; Lucy and Alsay, both of which looked ready for another round. Groaning, Bjorn turned around to them and lifted his ax towards them.

"**You know what, I'm tired of this! I don't care if we won't be strong enough to save Byakuren, sis! We need to squash these girls before we can even do anything!**" Janice nodded, frowning at the blonde she'd been beaten by, who still had the minotaur and crab-man beside her.

"_I'm right with you there, bro!_" she shouted, channeling Ice Magic into his arm as he channeled his magic into his ax. "_You ready?_" He nodded, giving her a small smile, and then both twins' eyes flashed, the magic in the ax becoming stronger, denser, and more dubious.

"_**Twin Ice Demon's Assaul—**_"

"**Zodiac Seal; Twelve Faced Crystal!**"

Before Bjorn or Janice could finish their attack, an enormous crystal formed around the two of them, blocking all magic within it. Bjorn and Janice looked on in shock, as did Lucy and Alsay, who somehow had ended up in smaller twin versions of the one their opponents were caught in. Before anyone could voice their wonder, though, a figure suddenly stepped between them, standing on what appeared to be a purple crystal platform. He was completely wrapped in black bandages, and wearing a white, black and red cloak. The eyes visible behind the wrappings were blood red, and in his right hand was a large, leather-bound book. Beside him were two other mages, one with navy blue hair and white clothes, and the other with cerulean blue hair and black clothes, and between them was a brown tabby cat with glasses and carrying another large book.

Lucy was the first to speak. "Grey? Juvia?! What are you guys doing back so fast? And who is this guy with you?"

The 'guy' in question turned to the Celestial mage, his blood red eyes narrowed. "My name, miss, is Sven Valhallan, one of the greatest Chaos Mages in Iceberg. You probably know me by the name Sven the Shrouded." Instantly Lucy's eyes widened in shock. The Shrouded was a legendary name, even in Fiore. His powerful Chaos Magic could seal away any monster and destroy even small islands. And he was here, now?!

Sven continued. "And these, who you are facing, are my friends and teammates Bjorn and Janice Stornhilm, the Demon Duo of Vindralholm. With our leader, the Ice Dragon Slayer Byakuren Briaredge, we are the strongest team in Iceberg; the Vindrasi Demons!"

Alsay stared on in shock. When she had been searching for Jellal because of his connection to Zeref, she'd heard of the Vindrasi Demons. They were utterly unstoppable, a team of the strongest of the strong. And here they were, in Magnolia. What did they want from Fairy Tail, so far south?

Her answer came as Sven slowly knelt down on one knee and placed his book out in front of him.

"And we, the Vindrasi Demons, need your help, Fairies."


	5. Chap 5: Hyourin the Ice Demon

**Well guys, looks like I'm not going to leave you hanging quite as long as I did last time. Let me say, once again, that I terribly sorry that I took so long to update, and that I shall try not to leave all of you waiting that long again. You guys are amazing readers and fans, and I want to please all of you with the story I am composing. I hope you can forgive me for my inconveniences, and will keep reading and reviewing my fanfictions. Because, trust me...this is where it's gonna start getting good! Are you ready? Then, let us begin...**

"So let me get this straight," Lucy stated, arms folded across her chest and a small frown on her face, "you guys came here because the leader of your team is a Dragon Slayer, and he has something important to tell the other Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail, specifically Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. But, because none of you have been to Magnolia before, you had to split up to find our Guild Hall and talk to us. Your leader, Byakuren, went alone. Byakuren, while being a Dragon Slayer, is also the container of Zeref's Ice Demon, Hyourin, and can be taken over by Hyourin if he gets too stressed. And now, Hyourin has taken over Byakuren and is causing chaos in Magnolia. Is that right?"

Sven nodded. "Yes, exactly, and-"

"Are you all fucking insane?!" Lucy shouted, knocking the shrouded young man back. "You bring a guy to our city who contains the soul of one of Zeref's strongest demons, if not the strongest of them all, and can barely control him, and let this man go off on his own on a mission that he was obviously nervous about before you all even got here?! What are you all, complete idiots?! Even Natsu would've had enough sense to not let him go off on his own! Who knows what this Byakuren guy is doing, now that he's let Hyourin loose on Magnolia! You idiots! I swear, I oughta-"

"Lucy!" Grey exclaimed, sharply cutting the blonde off. "Sven and his friends already know that this was tough, and they have already beaten themselves up a lot about it, okay? They don't need you to bark bitterness back at them! So shut up, all right?"

Lucy seemed to pale, taken aback from Grey's response. "G-got it, G-Grey," she mumbled in response, just barely audible. The blue-haired youth nodded in slight scorn to his teammate and turned back to Sven, who was dusting himself off from Lucy's attack and moving with the rest of the group down the road.

"So, Sven," Grey said, his voice slightly more eased than it had been with Lucy, "What do we need to do so that Byakuren doesn't destroy the whole town by Hyourin's influences?" Sven sighed to Grey, lifting his book back up before him and opening it to a book-marked page, while Grey folded his arms across his bare chest.

"Well...I'll tell you...once you put your clothes back on, Grey." Instantly the blue-haired Ice Mage flipped out, Juvia standing not far from him with a crimson blush on her face. Beneath his wrappings, Sven smirked at the duo, and then turned to the others in their group. "Hyourin is sealed within Byakuren by an ancient seal, used by the strongest of the Chaos Mages in the world. I happen to be one of those Chaos Mages who know the spell. Really, all we need to do is restore the seal to its full power again, and Byakuren will be in full control of himself again."

"Really?" Alsay asked, eyebrows raised. "That sounds almost too easy."

"Oh, it is," Bjorn said from behind her, back in his human form, his younger sister walking right beside him. "In order for the seal to be established, Byakuren has to be immobilized. Pinned to the floor, chained to a wall, frozen in an iceberg...as long as he can't move more than a few feet in any direction, the spell will be a success."

"But because Hyourin has already taken Byakuren, Keeping him from moving is gonna be a lot harder," Janice added, her hand brushing across the surface of the pendant hanging around her neck. "We can't just grab him and throw the seal; with his enhanced speed and strength, he'll be out of our reach before we can even make a move against him. Add to that the fact that he's possessing Byakuren, an Ice Dragon Slayer, and now we can't hold him still with chains or bonds. Ice Magic will break any steel we throw at him, and any Ice Binding spells he can just counteract, or eat, and then get even stronger!"

"So," Alsay concluded, "we're gonna need to wear him down?" Sven nodded back to her and turned his vision back to the road ahead. Instantly the black-haired girl's face broke into a devilish grin and she began to crack her knuckles menacingly. "Now that sound's like my kind of job!"

Lucy nodded, though sweatdropping at her friend's sudden resolve. Sighing, she turned to the bandage-wearing Chaos Mage ahead of her. "Well, that's a good plan and all, but we can't do anything if we can't find Byakuren to begin with!"

"Don't worry, Lucy," Sven stated, continuing to walk steadily down the road, "the pendants my friends and I wear will lead us. They bear a very small magic spell upon them that makes them cold whenever Hyourin makes a move to take over Byakuren. The pendants get colder still, until we reach the spot where Byakuren is at, at which point in time the pendants become so cold, icicles grow off of anything that touches them." Slowly he looked down at his shirt, where a small sheet of ice had started to form. He quickly brushed it off. "If I'm right, then he should just be right around the next...corner..."

Sven's voice dulled down until he was silent, his eyes catching a glimpse of just what did lie on the other corner. He wasn't the only one who saw the towers of ice, the walls of hoar frost, the shingles covered in snow, the blizzard raging over them all. However, Lucy was the first one to really react.

"The...the Guild Hall...!" Lucy gasped, staring up at the ice-covered fortress. Grey frowned, clenching his fists tightly.

"I think we found Byakuren, Sven."

* * *

The inside of the Ice Fortress Fairy Tail's Guild Hall had been transformed into was even freakier than the outside structure. Icicles hung from the ceiling and stretched up from the floorboards, giving it the appearance of the inside of an enormous monster's mouth. All the tables and columns were covered in thick sheets of ice and snow, and even the fire in the large fireplace had been frozen solid, the burning logs now dubiously-shaped crystals. In the corner of the room, near the stage, was a large ice dome, so thick it couldn't be seen through. But, the dark mass behind it made everyone believe that the other Guild members were sealed behind it. The sight sent shivers down Alsay's back, and lit a fire of anger in her heart.

"Okay," Grey said, punching his palm angrily, "where is this bastard so that I can beat the shit out of him?"

"_**Looking for me,**** Fairies?**_"

Instantly everyone tensed up, the cold, vicious voice grating upon them from above. Slowly, in unison, the group looked up towards the voice. Standing up by the Guild Master's room, a cold sneer on his face, was the very demon they were looking for.

"Hyourin..." Sven said darkly, purple Chaos Magic glowing in the palm of his left hand, while both of his partners behind him began charging up their own Take-Over Souls. Lucy, however, gasped as she stared up at the demon. Because, in honest, she wasn't expecting him to look the way he did.

Lucy had seen her fair share of demons; from Lullaby, the Sleep Demon she and the rest of Team Natsu had faced in Clovertown, to Deliora, the Demon of Destruction that was killed on Galuna Island, she had seen some truly fearsome monsters. Even the beings that Mirajane transformed into filled her with severe fear. And yet, none of them could compare to the monster before her. Hyourin had often been called the most terrifying of Zeref's demons, and now she had her proof.

Hyourin stood six feet tall with pure white hair and extremely pale skin. His eyes glowed a bright red, shining with blood lust and evil. He had a pair of large ice-like horns bursting from either side of his head, and icicles fell from the long white cloak he wore. A pair of large, icy wings sprouted from his back, and a long icy tail whipped out behind him. In his left hand was a large sword covered in ice, probably as long as Bjorn's, Ice Magic radiating off of the cool blade. But what was most terrifying, to Lucy, above all else, was that, unlike Lullaby or Deliora, Hyourin looked like an average young man. And the expression he wore on his face was clearly that of a human's.

The demon smirked coolly down at them and walked towards the stairs. "_**I was wondering when you all would get here. You Dragons, I hope you brought a good plan. You'll need it if you're gonna even try to seal me**_**_ away_.**" Sven nodded, cursing his bad luck.

"He's almost completely taken over!" Janice exclaimed, her eyes wide. Bjorn nodded, gripping his beast sword's hilt tightly, Ice Magic flowing into the blade.

"This motherfucking demon's gonna get it this time, I swear!" Hyourin smirked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"_**What are you waiting for,**** Dragon?**_" he taunted, a wide smirk growing across his face. Instantly, Bjorn shot forward, his body glowing blue as he began to transform. Hyourin seemed to simply glide across the air away from Bjorn's attack, the spot on the stairs breaking apart as the figure that had once been Bjorn, now a dark-green skinned troll, glared up at him.**  
**

"**Juton Soul, Troll's Warhammer!**" Roaring, the monster leapt forward, swinging the enormous warhammer he was now wielding at the smirking demon. Hyourin grinned, blowing every blow of his hammer with the edge of his Ice Sword. Bjorn growled, pulling back his left arm, which was armored in sun-bleached bones, and threw a punch Hyourin's way. "**Mythic Bone Fist!**"**  
**

"_**Is that the best you've got,**** Troll-boy?**" _the demon taunted, flashing past him as the punch flew towards him. Instantly Bjorn roared in pain, ice growing up the length of his arm, where a slash from the ice blade had hit him. Smirking, Hyourin turned back to him and spun his blade expertly on the ends of his fingers, slashing up the troll's back. "_**Why Byakuren even bothers travelling with you and your bitchy sister is beyond**** me!**" _Smirking, the demon flashed forward again, knocking Bjorn down to the ground, ice growing across his body as he turned back into human form. "**_So_,**" the demon continued, "_**who's next?**** Maybe you, bitchy**__** girl?**_"

Janice glared, her Ice Magic flaring up. "Oh, you're asking for it," she shouted, starting to leap forward, but Sven stopped her, holding out his arm.

"Hold on, Janice. Fighting him with blind anger will do us no good." He frowned, looking to Bjorn. "Go to your brother and heal him, your Ice Priestess form should slow the freezing down some. We can't let you keep fighting, both of you are too exhausted." Janice opened her mouth to speak, but Sven shot an eye-glare at her. "Don't disagree with me, Janice! We need to do this right! Your specialty is Ice Magic, you'd do nothing to Hyourin, especially the way you are now. Just sit this one out!" Sighing, the girl nodded, turning to her brother and flashing into a form much like her Demoness form, but more peaceful in demeanor. Frowning, Sven turned to the others and nodded to Hyourin. "So, who will handle him now?"

"I'll take him on."

Alsay frowned, stepping forward, the Black Dragon Slayer Magic climbing up her right arm, forming a large black sword. Seeing as no one else was making a move to fight Hyourin, and no one was stopping her, Alsay leaped at the demon, her sword swinging. Instantly it collided with Hyourin's but unlike with Bjorn, Alsay pushed back harder, her attack blazing.

"**Black Dragon Hurricane!**" she shouted, swinging down hard. The blade collided with Hyourin's, but this time a blast of Black Magic met his sword as well, sending the Ice Demon hurtling down onto the ground. Hyourin grimaced up at her, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"_**Well, finally someone I can take**** seriously!**_" Smirking, the demon leapt forward, his ice blade raised towards Alsay's.

The Black Dragon Slayer blocked and dodged every attack that came her way, and threw back a myriad of her own. Ice crept up from cuts and scrapes that had formed on her arms and chest, but she also noticed the black veins growing from her attacks, where Black Magic was seeping into Hyourin's body. Smirking, she leapt back and swung her sword out.

"**Black Dragon Scourging Slash!**" Hyourin's eyes widened as the huge blast of Black Magic sliced towards him, the deadly magic rising up towards him. Grimacing, he raised his own blade and focused a large amount of Ice Magic into it. In a flash, a barrier of ice shot up, blocking the blast of Black Magic from hitting him. Hyourin smirked, stepping back, his hands slightly shaking.

"_**That the best you've got,**** girly?**_" He asked, smirking.

"No, but this is!" Alsay shouted, appearing right above him. "**Black Dragon Torment!**"

Hyourin didn't feel the attack land, the pillars of Black Magic slamming into him and driving down into his own soul. All he felt was the anguish in his heart, the pain that filled him afterword, that held him still, a look of torture on his face. Alsay sighed, her whole body aching from her ultimate attack, and looked to Sven.

"Well?" she asked, leaning on her Black Dragon sword. Sven nodded and held his right hand out.

"**Seal the Soul, Mend the Bond, Cast the Demon Back, Until the Frozen Master Returns, May this Demon Ne'er Rise to Perfection Again; Seal of Punishment.**" A flash of bright purple magic cascaded over the demon's stilled body, and slowly the form shrank slightly, the skin turned a slightly less pale color, the clothing changed, and the wings, horns, and tail disappeared into powder. Sighing, Sven clapped the book shut and stepped toward the figure, the ice around them slowly melting away. The figure turned his gaze slowly back to Sven, gave a pained grimace to him, and shut his eyes.

The battle was over.


	6. Chap 6: The Dragon Trio Returns

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with the next chapter! Hope you like it, because our favorite three Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail star in this chapter!**

Slowly, the large iron train made its way to the station in Magnolia. It was as it was every day in the morning, people making their way to the iron vessel, while others pulled themselves off the vehicle, still tired after a long night's sleep on the train, coming to Magnolia from wherever in Fiore they had come from. Steam and smoke rose from the engine area of the train, and for the moment, it was just like every other day in Magnolia. It was as if the battle in Fairy Tail hadn't even happened the day before. Everything was as it was. People were smiling, children were laughing...

*_BLEEEAACCCKHHH!_*

...and Dragon Slayers were struggling to contain the contents of their stomachs as they stepped off of the large train. Or, more appropriately, spilled off of the train. First out was Laxus, the blonde-haired Thunder Dragon Slayer passing out on the station's floor with a weak groan. Next was Gajeel, who looked a shocking green color, dark contrast to his normally tanned appearance. The Steel Dragon Slayer groaned much like Laxus and fell on top of his partner, weak moan coming from the older man beneath him. Finally came Natsu, the pinkette passing out on top of the last two, his cheeks puffed up as he tried to hold back the waves of sickness that were assaulting him.

"I...am...never...getting...on...a train...ever...again...*_BLEEACKHH*"_ Natsu groaned painfully, clenching his eyes shut as his stomach slowly still again.

"D...D...Ditto..." Gajeel muttered, raising his hand to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"You can...say that...again...*_YUUGGHH*_" Laxus finalized, looking down at the station's floor, and contemplating whether or not he should kiss the solid ground in happiness.

"Geeze, you guys sure are light-weights," Pantherlily growled, walking behind them with a firm frown on his face. The small black Exceed grimaced at his partner, Gajeel, and shook his head in defeat. "You can beat back an entire Dark Guild just the three of you...but you can't even ride a train without getting sick? It's humiliating, right Happy?" The blue cat-person beside him nodded, smiling.

"Aye, sir!" The blue Exceed quipped happily, a dumb smile on his face. Natsu looked up to him weakly, a bad attempt at a frown on his face.

"Don't...*_urp_*...support him...Happy!"

Gajeel groaned and pushed himself back up onto his feet. "Yeah, Pantherlily, just shut it. Before I shut it for you, got it bud?" The black Exceed shrugged, frowning over at his partner in half-innocence.

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

Laxus groaned at the exchange and pulled himself back up onto his feet, shaking his head. "Well, stop just saying. I think if I hear any more, I'm gonna be the one to shut it for you, not Gajeel." Sighing, he pushed himself to his full height, and then turned out to the city of Magnolia that was standing out before him. "Can't believe we're already back home. It just can't be possible, just how fast we made it back." Natsu nodded, pushing himself to his feet as well, Happy giving his life-long friend a hand.

"Yeah...good thing Gildarts came along on his way to his job when he did...I don't think we could have made it back to Magnolia as fast as we did without him and his Crash Magic helping us out in the battle against Broken Rose." Natsu smirked as he thought of the orange-haired Ace of Fairy Tail. "Those Dark Mages didn't know what hit them when he came in, blowing up all their supplies they brought to take Lumia City under their power! Man, he really is the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail! We weren't even needed once he showed up!" Gajeel frowned, shaking his head.

"That ain't true. We still had to take care of that Dragon Slayer bitch." A cold shiver ran over the trio, the very thought of the Dark Guild's trump card, a beautiful, and dangerous, Dragon Slayer, bringing horrors to their minds. "We barely managed to beat her with all three of us fighting her at once! Man, just thinking of her is making my bruises swell up again!"

Natsu and Laxus nodded sadly to Gajeel, and shook of the last of the effects from the train ride. With a grin, Natsu turned back to Magnolia City, glad to see the beautiful land again, and punched the air in excitement. "Well, let's not waste time talking about that again, guys! Let's go back to the Guild and report back to Makarov! Let's go!"

With a cheer, the trio charged down into the streets, eager to return home.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

The exclamation was shared between the three Dragon Slayers and two Exceeds as they stood outside the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail. The roof was covered in a thick sheet of ice, with long icicles hanging from the shingles and gutters, and there was a large hole in the side, where a few of the guild members were collected, fixing it with timbers and steel. The walls sagged and buckled in the sides, and a thick coat of snow and ice covered the ground around the entire building. The doors were thrown off their hinges, and were currently being carried back in place by a very worn-out-looking Erza. It was Erza who heard their exclamation and turned back to them, a smile of relief on her face.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, glad to see you guys made it back." Smiling, she pointed to some timbers off to the side. "Would you mind helping me with the interior? I can't fix this whole place by myself, after all, and the guys who can help me are almost more worn out than me!"

Natsu stared at the wood for a while, before turning back to Erza and frowned. "Hang on, just what happened here?"

"Well, we kind of happened."

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus looked up in the direction of the voice, frowning. Standing above them, on a platform of purple energy, was a man whose whole body was wrapped in bandages. He was wearing a white and red cloak, with red fur on the hem, cuff, and neck, and under his cloak he was wearing black clothes with similar red lines. In his right hand was a large leather-bound book, and his blood red eyes, staring through the gaps in his bandages, stared cryptically down at the trio. Laxus frowned up at him and clenched his fist.

"Oh really? And who are you, going around, destroying our Guild Hall?" The shrouded figure sighed, leaping off of his platform and landing before the three Dragon Slayers. Dusting himself off from his drop, he stood up and looked over the trio.

"My name is Sven Valhallan. I believe that at least one of you know the name."

Both Natsu and Gajeel shook their head with a firm 'no', but Laxus gave no such response. In stead, he allowed himself to take up an expression of shock and step back slowly from the young man in shrouds and cloaks. "Sven Valhallan...you're the strongest Chaos Mage in the world!"

"Chaos Mage?" Natsu asked, frowning. Laxus nodded, with Sven sighing softly.

"Chaos Mages are extremely powerful Mages who use Dark Magics to Seal away monsters, Heal allies, and Destroy monsters. They are considered the most dangerous of Mages, seeing as those who cannot control their powers are very volatile and uncontrollable, and can often cause as much Chaos as their title states." Sven sighed, shaking his head. "Luckily, I am in complete control of my powers, thanks to the bandages that seal my power with in me, easy to channel."

"Okay, I see," Natsu said slowly, frowning. "But...then what happened to Fairy Tail, if you didn't go all crazy on it?" Sven frowned...at least Natsu thought he frowned, as Natsu said that, and turned to the building.

"Well, that's a little harder to explain." Sighing, he turned to the trio and motion to the Guild Hall. "Follow, and I'll explain."

* * *

Natsu slowly made his way up the steps to the infirmary, passing many Mages who looked ticked off and tired. Cana was waist deep in beer, no surprise there, her slightly slurred speech shouting through the building that she didn't have enough beer to quell her anger, and throwing around empty threats to 'march to the next floor and beat the shit out of that freaky white-faced demon'. Mirajane simply passed the brunette another beer and waved her threats away, walking around the Guild Hall as she tried to raise the morale of the Guild as best she could. Macao sat in a corner with Makarov, both talking softly about the events, while looking over the progress the others were making on the damage. Lucy and Grey stood in a corner with a duo of mages, one a young girl with pale blue hair, the other an older man with dark blue hair and carrying a large weapon.

All in all, it seemed like a fairly average day in the Guild Hall.

Still, though...this whole thing had him freaked. From what he'd heard, only one person had come to the Guild Hall, and more than fifty members had been at the building when he struck. All fifty, including Macao, Makarov, and Erza, had been beaten by the lone figure, and then left to freeze as he covered the entire building in ice. There was no way that someone could be just that strong! Even the members of the Oracion Seis hadn't been that powerful! Natsu swore, if he ever laid eyes on the man who did this, he would kill him.

Much to his surprise, that very man he wanted to kill was currently in the very infirmary he was walking up to. Makarov didn't explain it very well to him and the other Dragon Slayers, but apparently the guy had been out of his mind, and not really in control of himself when he struck. He was supposed to be blameless, but that didn't do much good to the Dragon Trio. If anything, it just made him even more enraged.

"This guy better have a good reason for this," Natsu muttered, finally reaching the infirmary.

With a solid kick, the door opened, revealing the beds and curtains of the infirmary. All the beds were filled, with different mages and members of the Fairy Tail Guild. The sharp shooters were laying in beds set next to each other, Wakaba was sprawled out on another on the other side, and even Alsay Harbinger, the newest Dragon Slayer to Fairy Tail, was stretched out on the white sheets, curled up in a weak state that the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer had never seen her in. However, his gaze swept past her to his true target; a man with spiky white hair who was sitting in the far back, his entire upper body, besides his head, wrapped in bandages. His eyes were dulled and distant, as if he was looking off at something in the distance. Natsu frowned at him and walked up to him.

"So," he started, cracking his knuckles, "you're the one who caused this chaos?" The young man nodded slowly, looking up to Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus.

"And you're the famous Dragon Slayer Trio of Fairy Tail." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, a small smile on his face. "Sorry about the mess. It's hard containing my Inner Demon sometimes, but I manage well. I just got a bit lazy yesterday."

"Any reason you came here, kid?" Laxus asked, officially taking over the conversation. The white haired youth looked up at Laxus, and the smile fell, replaced by a serious frown.

"Yes there is. You see, my name is Byakuren Briaredge, the Ice Dragon Slayer from the Dancing Dragon's Guild in Vindralholm. My friends and I came down to Fairy Tail because we heard that your Guild has a lot of Dragon Slayers in it, and we could use talking to you."

"Why?" Gajeel asked, frowning. Byakuren sighed, looking down at the floor boards for a while. He finally looked up at the trio again, a scowl on his face.

"Because...it's almost time for the Dragon Wars."


	7. Chap 7: The Dragon Wars

**Well guys, sorry I was gone so long! I've been busy trying to juggle everything else in my life. Needless to say, updates may not be as often as we wish they could be. But, I'll still be updating...it'll just be taking a bit longer than usual. Anyways...last time, Byakuren began telling Natsu and the others just what was going on...now, we learn exactly what are the 'Dragon Wars', and why it called Byakuren to call the Dragons of Fairy Tail! Enjoy!**

An erie silence filled the large Fairy Tail infirmary, not a single soul found within it making even the smallest of sounds. All the members were absolutely still, absolutely silent, some sitting up in their beds, a few with gaping mouths and widened eyes, while others simply wore a look of terrible confusion, so great it sends tremors down your back. It was as though Fear itself had walked into the small room within the infamous Guild Hall and washed his horrible powers over all within. However, no figure was causing the intense fear that had plunged itself into the hearts of all that stood in the room. No, instead, it was simply the words that one white-haired Dragon Slayer had said from the very back of the room, the very words that still hanged in the air, chilling everyone within the room to the bone.

Byakuren sighed to himself. He understood the fear that they felt very well; two months ago, he himself had felt the icy grip of terror clutch his heart as the horrible words he had just barely spoken had met his ears. However, now was not the time for fear. Now was the time for action.

Finally, after the silence had hanged for several more moments in the room, one of the Dragon Slayers in the room, a girl with dark black hair and bright red eyes, turned her gaze over to Byakuren, a small frown upon her face. Slowly, she opened her mouth, and said in a soft, dark tone, "You can't be serious."

Byakuren smirked as her words hit him, and he folded his arms behind his head, taking a slightly more relaxed position in his chair. "Oh, I am quite serious, Miss...Alsay, was it? Anyway, I'm being true with you guys. The Dragon Wars are here, whether you want to believe it or not, and if we want to survive them, we'd best be prepared."

"But...this is crazy!" Laxus growled, clenching his fists in anger. "The Dragon Wars aren't supposed to start until one thousand years after the last one! And the last one was-"

"Nine-hundred, ninety-nine years, and nine months ago," Byakuren finished, his smirk only fading by the tiniest bit. "Trust me, man, I did the math, done the research, studied every single record that I could salvage from ruins and archives that told of the six Dragon Wars before our generations. Trust me. In three months, the Dragon Wars are gonna start again."

The Ice Dragon Slayer paused, taking a moment to gauge the reactions of everyone that was around him. Honestly...they were taking it better than he had expected. Laxus, after his outburst, ground his teeth together to reduce his remaining rage, and collapsed into a chair, holding his head up with his left hand. Natsu gripped his head with both hands and began beating it like crazy against the far wall of the infirmary, mumbling incoherent words of confusion. Gajeel had simply folded his arms across his chest, frowning as he tried to register exactly what Byakuren had just said. And the other Dragon Slayers in the room simply stared down at their sheets, varying cases of worry written across their faces. The only exception to this was Alsay, who was glaring now at Byakuren, her bright red eyes boring into his crimson and sapphire ones. All in all, the room was filled with silence once more, as all within it pondered over the terror that was coming.

"Um...excuse me...but what _are_ these 'Dragon Wars'?"

Instantly everyone in the room stopped and turned back to the speakers. Standing in the frame of the doorway were Lucy, Grey, Erza, and Mirajane, the last three looking over at their friends in the beds, while the first of their group looked over at Byakuren, frowning. Byakuren couldn't help but sigh at the blonde's question. How many times would he have to explain this to Guild Members before everyone understood it? Shaking his head, he began to explain.

"The Dragon Wars are a sort of tradition held by Dragon Slayers, ever since the first generation of Dragon Slayers that were born six thousand years ago," the white-haired Dragon Slayer said, standing slowly up again, forming a staff of ice to keep his balance. "Basically, its a series of all-out battles solely between Dragon Slayers to see who the strongest Dragon Slayer in the world is. They only happen once every thousand years, and all Dragon Slayers fit enough to fight _must _battle."

"That sounds like Natsu's kind of event," Grey said with a frown, smacking his forehead with his hand. "The idiot's always wanted to prove to everyone that he's the strongest, even though he's never actually succeeded in beating any of the S-Class Mages."

"Hey! I beat Laxus, remember?!" Natsu shouted, glaring at his teammate. Byakuren chuckled and shook his head with a touch of annoyance running through him.

"I can see that...but yeah, all Dragon Slayers are born with a want to grow stronger, to prove themselves. It's kind of a hidden by-product of the Dragon Wars, so that the Dragon Slayers are at their strongest when the Wars begin. They have to be strong, otherwise they may not survive the Wars in one piece, if at all."

"How can you say that?!" Lucy asked with a gasp. "That...that's horrible!"

"That's the truth!" Byakuren said sharply, glaring. "I've read the record that remain from the last Wars, and let me tell you, it wasn't the kind of story you want to sit down with before going to bed. Fifty Dragon Slayers attended the last War, and only fifteen came out alive, half of them missing limbs, the other half missing a part of their minds." Sighing, he sat back in his chair and rested his head in his hands. "But we don't have a choice. We need to fight in the Wars. It's what we've all been preparing for, all our lives. That's why I came, so I can warn you guys of what's going to happen, and help you guys get ready for when the storm really hits!"

Erza frowned, shaking her head. "Still, that's a lot to be gambling with. Why would anyone even want to face such odds in the first place? It seems like it's pretty much lose-lose all around."

"Well, that's because I haven't mentioned the good part yet," Byakuren said, smirking. The four mages frowned, looking at him in confusion. Finally, Mirajane stepped forward, a small frown on her face.

"What do you mean, 'good part'?" she asked softly. Byakuren grinned, bowing his head forward with his eyes closed.

"The 'good part', the reason that all the Dragon Slayers in the world would even pause long enough to think about joining in the Dragon Wars, is that the victor can summon a Dragon that corresponds with his Slayer Element."

"What?!" everyone said in unison, knocking Byakuren back in surprise. Sighing, the Ice Dragon Slayer nodded, dusting himself off a bit.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I first found out. But, it's true. You can summon the Dragon that matches your element, and that Dragon will stay with you, training you and travelling with you, for an entire year. You can imagine just how many Dragon Slayers would give everything they have just for a chance, a _sliver_ of a chance, to summon back their old teachers and masters. And if Dragon Slayers born from Lacryma transplanted within them were to win," he said, looking over to Laxus, "they can summon a Dragon that can teach them how to best master all of their skills."

"That...that's incredible!" Grey said, his eyes wide in shock. "So, if someone in this Guild won-"

"Then I'd be able to see Igneel again," Natsu said, grinning his crooked grin.

"And I'd be able to talk to Metalicana," Gajeel said, frowning a bit.

"And we'd be able to have Dragon teachers," Alsay finished, looking over to Laxus, who gave her a faint nod. Byakuren nodded to all of them, smirking again.

"You got it. So..." Slowly he looked up to everyone, grinning. "Who's ready to get to training?"

* * *

Somewhere in the darkest, stormiest of oceans, there lays an island as desolate and uninhabitable as can even be conceivable. The shores are covered in jagged cliffs covered in such sharp, thorny rocks that the smallest brush against them can slice a person apart. Fang-like mountains grow upon the island's face, and enormous cracks cut across toward the main mountain, where a cloud of shadows and ash rises above the land. The only plants that can be seen are Demon Lilies, poisonous flowers that are completely disgusting in appearance, and deadly in attributes. Nothing else has ever lived upon this island, ever.

And that's just how Straider liked his base.

No one would guess that an inhospitable island would be the home to the leader of the Dragon Slayers of Chaos. Solitary life upon an island so far away from the rest of humanity, and so desolate that for one to step upon it spelled out certain death. It was the perfect place for Straider to live and plan. He couldn't help but smirk and stare over his 'domain' as his thoughts turned to the on-coming Dragon Wars.

He had been planning for the Dragon Wars since the very moment his master had left with the other Dragons, and now, nearly twelve years later, it was all falling into place. He had his army behind him, all willing to fight to the bitter end for him and his master. He had his powers, all of them now, unlocked for his complete and utter control. And he had his aces, his most powerful of soldiers, who would be unstoppable in the Dragon Wars. It was all just so...perfect.

"The troops are ready to begin moving, my Lord."

Straider smirked, nodding back to the cloaked Dragon Slayer behind him. "Excellent, Akira," he said, turning back to the tortured landscape before him. "Summon the last three of the Dragon Lords, and begin moving towards the Isles of Legends. I'll meet you there in three days time."

The shrouded man nodded, bowing lowly. "As you wish, my Lord," he said softly, before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Smirking, the man closed his eyes and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
